


if it's worth saving me

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kairi Appreciation (Kingdom Hearts), Light Angst, Realm of Darkness (Kingdom Hearts)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sora finds Kairi on the shores of the Dark Margin and she's had some time to think.
Relationships: Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), SoKai - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	if it's worth saving me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic that came to me, thinking about the stillness and the closeness of all the scenes in the Realm of Darkness, what that could inspire if Kairi was found there, and all the growth and development Kairi deserves once she's found. I think Sora would agree that she deserves it, too.

"I was so happy, all the times you came for me." Kairi's voice is soft but it carries out over the dark water, the small waves too quiet to displace the words. She doesn't even turn to look at Sora as he approaches, footsteps crunching on the dry sand.  


Cautiously, he takes another step forward, catching his breath, his enthusiastic rush to her side aborted, the first syllable of her name fading before it even touches his lips. He's less concerned about himself and more concerned about startling her. She hasn't been a delicate person in a lot longer than he's given her credit for, but the moment feels fragile all the same.

His gradual steps halt just two feet from where she's sitting, leaning back on her hands, staring out at the bleak horizon. Sora waits in the silence, unwilling to break it.

"I thought...even though everything was changing, we'd always be the same."

Finally, Kairi turns her gaze away from the endless sky and looks over at him from her perch up on the gray rock, red hair falling around her face, the shadows tinting her blue eyes nearly to violet. They look too empty. Sora wonders how long it's felt here, for her. It's different for everyone, and she's a heart of pure light.

"I thought that, too," Sora admits quietly.

Kairi tilts her head for a moment, contemplating. "Yeah, I guess you did. But we were so wrong. Everything changes, doesn't it. Maybe...maybe if I'd been able to accept that sooner--but no."

Sora doesn't know what to say to that and looks down. He wants to argue but he isn't even sure what he'd be arguing against. He just knows it hurts to hear her say it. He fiddles with his zipper and shuffles his feet awkwardly on the sand, sending up little clouds of the feathery stuff. Gravity doesn't work quite right. It's distracting and almost poetic, watching each little grain swirl and fall again, and he almost misses Kairi's next words.

"And here you are, again," she continues. "But for the first time, I hoped you wouldn't come."

"What?!" The word explodes from him in an offended rush as he jerks his head up. His voice echoes, sudden and loud. "I'd come for you anywhere! You should know that, Kairi."

She winces, then, some emotion finally showing on her face. "Yeah. You always do keep promises."

"Of course I do!"

"But it's not worth getting stuck in the dark forever. The worlds need you too much."

"And they don't need you?" Sora regrets it the second it comes out of his mouth, but he can't take it back. They both know the answer. The stillness drenching the moment deepens and shifts and Sora can hear his heart pounding in his ears.

After a beat of silence, a sad smile graces Kairi's face. "It's okay. I know they don't. Nobody does."

"I do!" It feels childish to say, and his nostrils flare in frustration. It isn't supposed to go like this. He  _ found her!  _ He was supposed to sweep her off her feet and find some way out of this dark realm like he always did. Not argue about--about what she's  _ worth. _ She's worth  _ everything. _

Her smile falters and Kairi turns back to face the dark sea. "You know that's not true, Sora. That last day on the islands, the last day in the sun, you were scared of how much you matter to me."

"Kairi..." Sora breathes her name, the words like a punch in the gut, stealing all the air from his lungs.  _ That's _ the thought keeping her company in this dark place? No wonder she thinks...

He shakes his head slowly and takes the last step forward, almost reaching out to her. "You've got it all wrong. In that moment, I suddenly felt so selfish, so worried for you. The most precious person I know, the least prepared warrior, and you were only going into battle because you love me."

Kairi looks at him sharply and frowns. "You're no better, if you're here in the dark, with no way out,  _ again." _

The truth of that statement catches Sora off-guard, almost as much as the ice-cold hand that slips into his own.

"Heh, you got me there." He looks sheepish for a second, presses his tongue into his teeth thoughtfully, then grips her hand back tight. "Maybe I am a hypocrite. But we're getting out of here, somehow, now that we're together. And once we're safe, I don't want to be the  _ only _ thing that matters to you.  _ That's _ what I'm scared of. You deserve so much more. I don't want to be what stops you from getting it."

Sora's so caught up in finding the right words that he doesn't see the way Kairi's face softens with each one, how the spark of understanding lights the hope in her expression. And he's taken completely by surprise when she tugs him forward by the hand, moves her other to cup his face, and kisses him.

Kairi's lips are as cold as her hands until Sora's warmth starts to spread to her, but he doesn't care. It's soft and sweet and new and his eyes go wide in surprise before he closes them and melts completely into the kiss.

For a moment, they're on a different shore with different waves. For a moment, it feels like home.

And when they part, Sora keeps his eyes closed for just one more moment to savour it, until he feels Kairi wipe away tears from his cheeks that he didn't even know were there. He rapidly blinks away the rest.

They both know she doesn't even need to say it.

"I love you, too," he murmurs.

Kairi's face is set, in spite of the slight blush dusting her cheeks. Her shoulders are squared, chin lifted with determination, eyes still shimmering violet. She's never looked more beautiful. Even here, even in the dark, she  _ shines. _

And she nods, once.

"Let's go."


End file.
